universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Amy Rose
Entrance Drive By Amy drives to the battlefield and then backflips out of her car. Special Attacks Neutral B - Tornado Hammer Amy swings her hammer and sends a tornado forward. Enemies who get hit by the tornado get stuck in it for a bit before being sent into the air and taking minor damage. Getting hit by Amy's hammer also deals out damage and minor knockback, but they do not get hit by the tornado. Side B - Sunday Drive Amy gets in the car she used in Sonic R and drives faster than she can run. Occasionally, she can build up power for what is known as her boost gauge (shown next to the damage counter). This makes her car dash forth and knock away opponents. The car can also be good for driving on water. Up B - Escape Balloon Amy grabs onto the balloon she is supposed to get to in Sonic Adventure. As you float up, you can kick people away by pressing B. Pressing down or A releases the balloon. Down B - Warrior's Feather Amy spins around with her hammer and knocks other people away. The way this works is close to how it did for the Ice Climbers. Final Smash - Rose Typhoon Amy spins her hammer around over her head and then slams it down on the ground, creating a pink shockwave that is deadly to the touch. It constantly expands like Jigglypuff's puff up. This can only be done on land. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Ouch!" KOSFX2: *squeaks* Star KOSFX: *cries* Screen KOSFX: *ring loss sfx* Taunts Up: "Never fear...Amy Rose is here!" Sd: *giggles* "I hope you're watching, Sonic! This one's for you!" Dn: blows a kiss to the camera Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *sighs* "That was a good workout!" 2. (vs. Sonic's enemies, mostly) *angry look over* "YOU BETTER NOT LAY A FINGER ON MY SONIC!" 3. (mostly after a hard battle) flies away with her escape balloon "Whew, that was close." Failure/Clap: Crying Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec Snake: "Mei Ling, there's a pink hedgehog in a red dress." Mei Ling: "Do you mean Amy Rose?" Snake: "Amy Rose? I've heard of her. Is she the girl chasing after Sonic because she's nuts for him?" Mei Ling: "Yes. Maybe a little too nuts. Just don't get her mad, or she'll crush you with her Piko Piko Hammer." Snake: "Her what now?" Mei Ling: "Her Piko Piko Hammer." Snake: "OK...well, I have my own gear. I think I can handle her." Mei Ling: "Yeah..." ''Character Description'' Amy Rose is a video game character who appears in most of the Sonic the Hedgehog series developed by Sega's Sonic Team. She made her debut appearance in Sonic CD (1993). Amy Rose was created by Kazuyuki Hoshino and based on one of Kenji Terada's characters. She was redesigned by Yuji Uekawa for Sonic Adventure. She is a happy-go-lucky pink, female, anthropomorphic hedgehog who is obsessed with the series' title character and protagonist, Sonic, even going so far as to declare herself his girlfriend. She has chased Sonic since her debut in 1993, and has been trying to win his heart in everything from the series' games to animated TV shows and comics. She is also one of the series' most popular characters, coming in fifth place in an official popularity poll. Like Sonic and other characters in the series, Amy is significantly shorter and lighter than humans her same age. She is 12 years old and 90 cm (2 ft 11in) tall. She was originally described as being 8 years old in Sonic CD, but as of Sonic Adventure and onwards, she has grown older. Also, with the addition of Cream the Rabbit, Amy seems to have found herself a sidekick similar to Sonic's sidekick, Tails. The character of Amy Rose was adapted by Kazuyuki Hoshino for Sonic CD in 1993 from the Sonic the Hedgehog manga which was published on September 23, 1992. Her character's use in Sonic CD was as Sonic's "love interest", with the twist that Sonic was not interested in Amy's affection. Sonic Team's Yuji Naka said in an interview that the character's style is to always chase Sonic and did not foresee changing her role in the future. In response to questions asking whether Sonic and Amy would marry, Naka said that there would not be good chances of this occurring, and that Naka could not envision Sonic being married and having children. Stocking Rose Version *Nothing's changed, Amy is still obssessed with Sonic, except she's smarter and she's a doctor along with Medic as her Sidekick. *She was killed by Richter Blazela during Flame Princess' Funeral. *She thinking that if there ever a time when she gets revived, she might quit being a doctor to become a Fighter. Pink Koala/LydiaPrower8 Version *Is still the Sonic-obssessed version SEGA intended her to be, but has a slightly different haircut. *Has no memories of past Lawl versions of herself, which is a good thing, since Lydia Prower is reluctant to let her know, along with Sonic.exe (either version, possibly) for the sake of the fact that he's good friends with Sandvich33 and Lydia's his girlfriend. *She might not look it, but she's also quite the artist. Collaterale1 version *She was ressurected by God during Lawler-RPG, after she gets killed by Ritcher Blazela, thus quiting being a doctor and becomes a fighter, and an Artist. Cpend7 Version *Cpend have the Love Interest of Amy Rose so she was like to Love with Him. Cpend and Amy have a Daughter Named Destiny the Hedgehog that can make a Family. Differences between Stocking and Lydia's Versions *Stocking's version knows about the Watson version while Lydia's version doesn't. *As ponies, Stocking's version is a unicorn while Lydia's version is an earth pony. Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras TBA Trivia *She appeared in 3 Olympic Games with Mario characters. *She the Only Female Hedgehog in Sega. *She didn't know Classic Sonic's design in Sonic Generations even though she first appeared in Sonic CD. *Amy Rose can apparently run as fast as Sonic in the iOS/Android game Sonic Dash (P.S. Check this game out especially if you like Temple Run and/or Subway Surfers). Category:Playable Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Formally Characters/Stages Category:Pink Category:Cute Characters Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Stocking Favorite Category:SEGA Category:Sonic Boom (TV Show) Category:Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Category:Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Category:Hedgehog Category:Female Category:Angry Characters Category:Hammer Wielder Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Teenager Category:Anthro Category:Fanboyed Category:Yuri'd by Fanboys Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Underrated Characters Category:People called Amy Category:Cartoon Fight Club Category:Candidate for Moveset Remaking Category:DBX Category:Animals Aren't People Category:X Horniness Category:Animals Category:Females Lojo likes as a friend Category:Possible Lawl Liquid Crystal DLC Characters Category:Decent characters with awful fanbases Category:No More Anarchy Category:Death Battle Category:Death Battle Winners